


Cry Wolf, Cry

by Prester_John



Category: Zootopia
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Mind Rape, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prester_John/pseuds/Prester_John
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Councilwoman Canidae is captured by Bellwether.</p>
<p>A collaboration with LovelyMayor, and featuring her character Aurelina Canidae.</p>
<p>See: http://pastebin.com/u/Lovelymayor For more of LovelyMayor's stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Wolf, Cry

The patter of rain on the window sounded like the small steps of the rodents who were no doubt scurrying underneath her perception. Councilwoman Aurelina Canidae thought that she ought not forget them, either. In her bid for mayor, she had to address every citizen with the same level of sincerity. Perhaps that was what made it hard. That, or her opponent, incumbent Mayor Swinton. They were colleagues, respectful of one another, but the media had done its best to turn that amity into enmity. Canidae fought it, with drink as much as anything else.

She sipped her glass of cognac as she rested her head on the wall by the window. The sounds of somber, barely-present jazz whispered in her ears from speakers set all around the elegant bar. It was one of the few places she could find peace and quiet. The Toothy Crocuta. It was a small bar in Savanna Central, unpopular with younger mammals but always with a steady stream of older customers looking to unwind with a bit more subtlety. But discretion was not on tap that night; someone had seen Canidae enter the bar.

Were it a reporter, things might not have been so bad. A clumsy headline, a blurry photo. No, this was something far more sinister. Something that waited patiently for the wolf to finish her drink and pay her tab. Something that had parked a large, black van just outside the entrance to the bar, its sliding side door open as if to unload passengers. Instead, in a flurry of motion as Canidae exited the bar, a passenger was loaded, her mouth covered tightly so as to prevent her screaming.

It was dark, too dark to make out her attackers. She felt only one thing for sure - hooves. Hard-fingered hooves that grabbed her arms and plump waist, pulling her in with honed strength that overcame any attempts she made to escape. She was gasping, whining in canid fashion, her tail tucked down in submission as only her instinct for flight awoke to try and save her. She had no fight in a situation like this; only fear. When she felt her fur rub wool in the darkness of the van she knew a new level of fear. The sheep must have finally decided enough was enough. The sheep she had feared for so long were finally making a move against her.

Canidae tried to pull her arms apart, but plastic ties held them in place, cutting into her wrists. She wailed as the van began to drive, only to feel a sharp blow to the side of her head send her down on the floor of the van.

"Shut up!" Her attacker commanded, snorting in derision.

"Please..." She squeaked, her voice breaking with convulsive whimpers. "I'll pay you, don't do this..." Her head ached, reeling from the fierceness of the blow. Then a swift kick to her plush stomach knocked the wind out of her. She groaned and whined, unable to form words, wishing with panicked thoughts that she hadn't sent her bodyguard home for the night out of sheer pity for the hours she worked. Lying there in the darkness, Canidae struggled to memorize the turns the van made.

Canidae's nose twitched, sniffing to try and get some scent of where she was. It was difficult to focus on scent. The dark shapes in the van moved about frighteningly, and soon a blindfold as strapped over her eyes. As she thought whether she should try and scream again, try to alert someone outside, she felt her jaws being pried open, and a strap affixed to the back of her head. A rubber ball kept her mouth open, but unable to make any significant sound. Her eyes ran with tears like the rain that she had just been watching roll down the window of the bar.

She wished she wasn't a predator.

\---

The ball in her mouth was just the start. Every time Canidae tried to move or just do anything other than lie there whimpering; one of the sheep kicked her again - forcing her to the floor of the van, which jolted at every pothole they crossed, slamming her once again even when she obeyed them. She tried to curl to protect herself and control her crying. Her eyes had been flattened for the better part of an hour, always anticipating another hit or jolt.

Finally the van stopped, and the sheep grabbed her by her arms, dragging her out and into the dark alley. One of the sheep grunted as he tugged at her arms, "Fat bitch! I can't believe our taxes go to you stuffing your disgusting face with bugs." Canidae tried to respond, to defend herself; but with the ball gag all she could do was scream in a hoarse, muffled tone that alerted no help. The sheep clutching her reached a hoof up and removed her blindfold. They pulled her into a storage unit. Empty but for a few shelves, a grime soaked mattress, and even more sheep. Including -- oh no.

"Oh Miss Councilwoman. So nice to see you again." Dawn Bellwether emerged from the flock, still clad in a prison jumpsuit. Her tone was friendly, even singsong, which just made the situation even worse as she approached. "I never got the chance to thank you for how you backstabbed me!" Her voice instantly lost its warmth. She bent over to look her captive in the face -- the novelty of the situation clearly amusing her as she dabbed Canidae's streaking mascara with her hoof.

"Now I'm the one looking down on you, bitch! No sooner am I behind bars, and you're out sleeping your way up the ladder." Bellwether started rubbing her hooves up and down her body, trying to look sensuous, mocking her. In any other situation it would look comical. "How many thick cocks have you ridden to get to your position?" Canidae tried to whimper a response, trying to reason with her former co-worker. But the sheep wasn't interested. "Boys, get the pred her medicine."

At her word, one of the sheep approached with a small bag; he handed it to Bellwether who brought out a small syringe and a vial of blue liquid. Candiae would have sworn it glowed in the dim light of the storage unit. "You know what this is, Councilwoman? It's Pastor. You must have heard of it. That lovely chemical all you preds want to use to make us the victims. Stopping us from fighting back against you, just helpless little domesticated pets!" Canidae flinched at the outburst, feeling the tell-tale dampness on her face as Bellwether spat the word pet.

She knew what Bellwether was planning. She tried to scream, tried to shout, tried to struggle away from her captors' grasps. But to no avail; Bellwether plunged the syringe into the vial and carefully drew up some of the liquid. The two rams at Canidae's back pushed her to her knees. They tore at her dress, shedding it open to reveal her soft, naked body. Bellwether carefully flicked off a few drops from the top of the syringe, and smiled. "So where do you want it? Arm, leg? Straight into your neck so you get the full effect? Oh I know... why not put it into those fat tits of yours!" With a jealous fury, Bellwether jabbed the needle straight into Canidae's left breast, making her scream around the ball gag at the sudden spike of agony.

She felt the plunger gently push the drug into her body. She imagined it flowing into her blood; to corrupt her, to violate her. She tried to scream again, but only a hoarse cry emerged; her throat too sore to even scream properly.

Canidae went limp, almost knocking the two rams holding her off their feet in surprise. Bellwether grabbed a hold of Canidae's hair, pulling her face upwards by the pink strands, fine as candyfloss. Canidae could barely see Dawn through a haze of tears. Her ears were ringing; but she could still make out the grin on Bellwether's face, could still hear her command to have Canidae dragged over to the mattress.

Canidae felt herself being pulled, but she was too out of it; her mind swam with questions. Why was Dawn doing this? She said betrayal, but surely she couldn't think she had been plotting anything before hand? Could it have been her refusal to vote yea for measures against all predators during the height of the Night Howler Incident? And what had she injected her with? Pastor... the name meant nothing to her. All she could feel was a spreading warmth numbing the pain from where the needle penetrated her. Was it a sedative? Dawn had said something about stopping her from fighting back...

She felt the mattress squeeze beneath her, the old springs groaning under her; and then she was released. She felt so tired, so pained... she just had to get her breath back, and then she could escape!

But no, she felt hooves around her wrists, removing them from their strap for only a moment. They removed her fine coat and the remains of her shredded dress. Then they snapped off her bra, enormous breasts falling free. Her panties were last, and she wept brokenly. She felt herself being yanked, and her paws pulled tight together across her chest, like some ancient king or queen. She blinked her eyes free of tears and looked down to see them tying her wrists back together with surprising skill. Another pair of rams did the same to her ankles. She felt her tail wrap around her leg instinctively to protect herself.

"Oh, you look so peaceful like that." Bellwether's voice echoed in her head. She looked over at where she stood and felt her blood go cold. Bellwether was refilling the syringe with the Pastor liquid, and was walking over... "Now now, don't resist. You need to take your medicine you little whore."

Canidae just whimpered. She wasn't a whore, she'd never even... she'd never even been kissed. How could she convince her captors of that? She tried to struggle, tried to spit out the ball gag; but she felt Bellwether's hoof on her forehead, holding her in place; she felt the cold metal of the syringe pierce her neck -- slowly this time. And then... there was none of the agony that she expected and no tiredness from the sedative; nothing but a growing sense of warmth. Bellwether looked into her confused, tear streaked eyes and stepped back in shock.

"You really don't know what's going to happen to you? Oh my this will be special!" Bellwether hunched down to Canidae, grabbing her ear to whisper to her. "That wonderful drug is going to seep into your little empty head. And it's going to tell you things, things you should already know; like how worthless you are -- and about how your only real purpose in life is to serve your betters," she gave a small chuckle, "some mammals might try to fight it off... but no, between the dose we gave you, and how little brains you have... I bet you're already thinking about how you just want to expose yourself to all these sheep and let them fuck you."

The thought was insidious, she tried to focus on anything else, tried to block it out; but Dawn just kept talking, describing the way each sheep would take her. How every one of them would be fucking her senseless before the night ended. And Canidae felt herself grow wet at the thought.

Her tail tucked itself between her legs, almost trying to hide her shame at the terrible and alluring thoughts Bellwether was talking about. She couldn't help but imagine the thick sheep cock driving itself into her virgin pussy, even as she denied it. Tears still streamed down her face as Bellwether finished her speech. "... but you're not ready yet. You haven't earned the privilege of serving your betters. And that's why we brought this." Canidae heard a snap, and glanced up. A ram stood above her, holding a thick leash and spiked collar; another was holding a muzzle. Even as she cringed from the sight, she caught herself studying the outlines of the ram's crotches, tracing their cocks with her mind. Oh god, how she wanted them. But no, she had to resist. For Zootopia, for herself.

Someone pulled a cord, and a bare lightbulb flickered on. The rams were closing the doors of the storage unit. She could see them clearer now, large men dressed in utilitarian garb with short sleeves and belts rich with equipment - including what looked to be guns. Slowly, Canidae sat up. She was weary, inundated with swirling urges that vacillated between receiving pleasure and escaping. But how could she escape? Where would she go? Where was she?

The effects of the double-dose of Pastor were powerful. Canidae's mind swam, and she didn't recoil when one of the rams knelt next to her, affixing the collar. It felt familiar, and for a moment she was drawn back to childhood memories of wearing a collar designed to pacify her should she 'go savage.' She never did. How terrifying it was, then, when mammals had started to do just that. Surely these kind sheep could protect her from other, savage predators. The collar began to feel good - right.

Then she remembered who she was in a flash of conscious thought, and drew away. The ram tugged the other end of the leash attached to the collar, choking her for her audacity.

Canidae fell forward as the ram pulled at her, and she could hear Bellwether laughing delightedly. She remembered that laugh. She was a city councilwoman, and more than once she had heard it emanating from Dawn's office during her illegitimate reign as mayor. A shiver ran down her spine. She was on her knees, her body pitched forward and resting downward on her front, with her paws out in front of her.

"Good girl." Bellwether said, standing over her.

Canidae felt the words as much as she heard them. She felt them as a tingling warmth in her mind and body, tumbling down over her shoulders like waves of titillating electricity. It felt so... good, to be called 'good girl.' Wasn't it all she ever wanted?

The sheep exchanged glances, from ewe to ram, and one of the males stepped forward to remove Canidae's ball gag. They were testing her. She moaned in a mix of sensuality and pain, the words from before repeating as a fading echo in her head. 'Good girl,' 'good girl,' 'gooood giiiirl.'

"P-please..." Was all Canidae managed, and Bellwether raised an eyebrow. Dawn removed her glasses, polishing them on her jumpsuit

"Please what?" Dawn coyly asked.

"Don't hurt me..." This was not the right answer. Dawn stamped her hoof, nodded toward Canidae, and one of the large rams stepped on the wolf's back, driving his hoof against her spine. She screamed, the sound reverberating within the enclosed space. Dawn basked in the sound, bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together.

"Oh, oh good... Such a good scream. Gooood giiiirl." Bellwether drew the last two words out, accentuating them and leaning in close to Canidae.

Canidae sniveled and sobbed, and felt the words once again placating her. Rubbing her fur like gentle paws. Making her feel warm, and loved. She stopped squirming, stopped speaking, and did not protest as a metal cage muzzle was strapped over her snout. The nylon belt secured it fast to her head. She could barely open her mouth.

A chirping ring began to sound through the cavernous storage unit, and Bellwether flipped a phone up to her ear. Canidae could not hear the voice on the other end. Dawn paced around, talking animatedly to the mammal on the other end.

"Of course we've captured her! We've been working her over for almost an hour." A pause. "I appreciate your getting me out of prison and all, but I'm not going to mess this one up, you hear me?" Bellwether chortled. "I was thinking the same thing. Why not... Why not do it live? Yes... Yes, thank you Ms. Wullen. Give Mr. Capriden my regards. It's so good to be back!"

Dawn operated with renewed vigor once her conversation was finished. She strolled over to one of the shelves in the unit, and retrieved a camera and a tripod. With the help of the other rams, she set the device up, pointing it toward Canidae. A red light flashed on.

"Smile, Councilwoman!" Dawn cooed, standing on a chair to behind the camera. Dawn was careful. She operated the camera as the rams stayed just out of frame, only letting hooves and the wolf herself be recorded. Canidae writhed on the mattress, whining with a nebulous need.

"I think she's almost ready, boys. Ready to show your city how much of a slut you are, sweetheart?"

"I-I'm not a slut," Canidae protested through her muzzle; but it didn't sound genuine, even to herself. "I'm not, please..." Her begging turned into a wordless whine as she started grinding against the air. Desperate for something, or someone to give her peace. Dawn flicked mute back on. No sense letting people hear who had the Councilwoman captive.

"Good girls don't lie. Just tell everyone what a slut you are; tell them exactly who you are and you'll get your reward. You want to be a good girl, don't you?"

Canidae nodded and started to address the city. "I... I'm a slut. I'm not worthy to be your mayor. I'm not worthy of anything but to be someone's meat." The words came far too easily, that nagging voice in her head telling her 'this was wrong' was getting harder and harder to hear. She knew this was what she wanted, she knew she needed to be seen like this... exposed for what she was - unclean. A bitch who shouldn't ever be let go.

She felt relief rush over her, and a smile coming to her face. It was all so perfect. All she had to be was exactly what they wanted; she didn't need to fight any more. She could just give in. She felt tears in her eyes. From joy, she told herself. That was what it had to be, even as she invented worse and worse descriptions for herself.

She saw Bellwether mute the feed once more. Canidae shut up immediately. She didn't need to talk, she didn't deserve to talk, not when she wasn't told to. She watched Bellwether ask a sheep on the numbers, but she didn't care any more. All she had to do was wait, wait for more orders.

"We've still got some claiming it's a fake?" The sheep just grunted in response, and Bellwether pinched the bridge of her snout with her hooves. "What will it take to convince them, her being fucked live on air?"

She glanced around at the various rams, many concealing their obvious erections behind their hooves. "You there, get your dick out and fuck her until she's fucking done!" She jabbed a hoof at one of the larger rams, his impressive horns barely showing through his thick wool. "We can give you a shave afterwards, no one will recognize you!"

She turned her attention back to Canidae. "Now my precious little slut, you want to be a good girl?" Canidae nodded, she wanted to scream yes, but she knew she didn't have to. Dawn knew her better than she knew herself. She didn't need to say anything.

"Then I want you to fuck this ram. Let him do what he wants to you, make you his bitch. All while telling the people exactly who you are." Another nod. Bellwether smiled, and prepared to watch the viewer count rise.

Canidae only just waited for the sound to be unmuted, and then she returned to talking. "I'm... I'm Councilwoman Canidae, I am... I was one of your officials. Now all I want, all I need... is to be a piece of meat," she turned her head to the ram, who had now removed his clothing and was approaching her, "Please fuck me, fill me with your cum, make me yours, make me everyone's... I'm not worthy to serve mammals as a mayor; let me serve them as a slut."

The rams rolled her onto her back on the mattress, her paws and ankles still tied. Obediently, she spread her crotch, even as the tiny voice screamed not to... She could smell the scent of lanolin and male arousal. The salty aroma of precum. She could even make out Dawn's own arousal as she watched. Then the voice was silent, and she was complete. The ram's cock had pierced her, filling her, thrusting inside her; she strained against the muzzle, not to escape but to cry out with joy.

She let him thrust deeper and deeper betwixt her thick thighs and carried on talking, telling Zootopia how she was nothing and how she was unworthy. Even as viewers dropped out from disgust, double their number logged on to see her being violated.

It was all getting easier. She just had to focus on the words she was saying and on the thick sheep cock pumping in and out of her. It was agony -- she bit her lip to try and avoid crying out -- but she deserved it, she needed it, she craved it. Canidae kept trying to push her body towards him, desperately wanting to fit more of the Ram's monstrous cock inside her.

Her eagerness was obviously pleasing her violator, as he sped up his pace, slamming his cock deeper, further until she wasn't sure where she ended and he began. When she felt his cum spurting out inside her; she was both elated and distraught. She knew this was all she wanted, and yet... she couldn't bear the emptiness of him leaving.

Fortunately, when he finished, pulling out of her and letting his spunk spill out of her cunt; another ram stepped up to take his place. Bellwether kept streaming. The rams who weren't fucking her started masturbating from off screen in a circle around her. They painted her body with thick, filthy cum as they peaked only moments after beginning. Bellwether couldn't bare just watching. She zoomed in and ordered one of the rams to take the camera, stepping over to the cum-soaked wolf and cooing affectionately as she knelt to remove the muzzle.

Now instead of screaming, Canidae just panted, her tongue lolling out. Her muzzle was the only thing in the frame of the video. Dawn removed her orange jumpsuit off screen, and forcefully pressed her wool-hidden vagina against Canidae's nose. She grabbed the back of her head and squealed giddily as Canidae began to lick and slurp at her nethers, tongue sliding into her folds and lupine lips sucking at her juices. It was a treat for Dawn, and it represented the complete pacification of the once-haughty wolf.

She was little more than a toy. And later, Bellwether would deliver her to her superiors with a bow attached. Until then, she was going to enjoy her to her fullest. After she had her fill of cunnilingus, Dawn was happy to direct her powerful ram brethren to fuck the wolf's throat, choke her with cock and record her swallowing every last drop of cum. Only after hours of the treatment did Bellwether finally mute the recording again. She wanted to ask another question.

"Who are you?"

Canidae thought the question should be obvious -- her name, her position -- how could she forget it. And then she realized, she'd always known it, deep down inside. It was only now that the annoying voice had gone could she remember it. Then she announced proudly:

"I'm a good girl."

"And who is Councilwoman Canidae?"

"I... I don't know?"

Bellwether couldn't help but chuckle at the confused look on Canidae's face. She took pity on her in a twisted sort of way, proud of her own accomplishment in breaking the wolf. Subsequent doses of Pastor would be served to her on the floor in a dish. Who knew what would become of her? But really, who cared?

"She's no one important, not any more. Not now that everyone's met you."

And the wolf who once was Canidae was truly happy. For the first time in her life... she knew who she was.


End file.
